The Bite Of A Wolf
by JayRiddle-Potter
Summary: Hadrian Potter gets bitten Remus Lupin? Dumbledore is evil? Sirius and James are a couple? Jirius is Harry's parents? My Merlin!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Hadrian Potter was alone walking through the Forbidden Forest when he heard a snap.

He looked around frantically, hoping he was imagining things. He saw nothing and sighed with relief. 'I'm going bonkers' he though to himself.

He continued walking, not realizing it was the full moon nor that something was watching him.

He was about to turn around and head back to the castle, when he saw it.

The Werewolf was silently watching him. He slowly took a step back, but that angered the wolf. 'How dare he try to run!' It thought angrily.

It launched itself at the boy and bit him in the shoulder.

There was something wrong with the wolf though. It was Remus Lupin, who's Wolfsbane was not working properly. As soon as he tasted the blood of his best friends son, he let go. 'I'm so sorry James! I didn't mean to!' He thought to the sky.

A whimper broke through his thoughts. Hadrian turned into a wolf before Lupins eyes. He was quickly recognized as a Alpha, by his size and muscles.

He was black as night, with emerald green eyes that had gold flecks in them. He was very tall and broad shouldered. Everything about his screamed powerful and Alpha.

He recognized Lupin and whimpered. "R-Remus? Why did you bite me?" He asked the other wolf.

This startled Lupin, who had never conversed with another wolf on the full moon.

"I didn't mean to Hadrian. I lost control. The Wolfsbane wasn't working." He told the boy in front of him.

"It's okay. I forgive you. It's really not so bad." His last words were proven false when he whimpered.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hadrian. Where does it hurt?" He wondered.

"In my shoulder, where you bit me." Was the reply he got. It was shortened by another pained whimper.

Lupin quickly started licking his shoulder, soothing it with his warm breath. The whimpers died away, the forest becoming silent.

Time skip

Remus woke up next to another body. The warmth startled him and he quickly stood up. His eyes found the unclothed body of Hadrian Potter, who he had bitten earlier that night.

'I need to get him to the hospital wing quickly.' He thought. He summoned some cloths for him and the sleeping boy.

Once he had cloths on, he set to wake the child. "Hadrian, you need to wake up. Come on. Get up and put some cloths on." He gently shook his left arm, as he had bitten his right shoulder.

Green eyes fluttered open and found hazel ones. "What happened?" He groaned. Why was he outside? A- And where were his cloths?

"You were walking around the forest when I attacked you. Now come on, up. Put these on." He was handed some of his cloths. They consisted of Pajama bottoms and a tank-top.

He quickly pulled them on, mindful of his throbbing shoulder. Remus held out his hand. "Come on now. We must get to the hospital wing to see Poppy." He gladly took the hand and they made their way to the large school.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

The duo were just near the hospital wing when they ran into Snape.

"What is he doing out of bed Lupin." Snape demanded.

"I bit him. He was in the forest and ran into me. I attacked him and he changed." Remus explained.

"Get him to Poppy. I shall go inform the headmaster of the nights events." Severus sighed. 'This is why I hate children. They're so stupid.' The potions master thought to himself.

The two wolfs quickly found the wing and searched for the healer.

"Poppy! Come quickly! I need your help!" Remus called.

The once sleeping healer quickly made her way out of her room. When she saw the two males, she gasped.

"Remus what happened? Wasn't tonight the full moon?" She questioned.

He nodded." Yes. Hadrian was walking around in the forest and I bit him. The wound his in his shoulder." He layed the 18 year old on the nearest bed.

The healer set to work, saying spells and feeding the teen nasty tasting potions.

"I'm fine. It's just a little bite. You can stop fussing over me." Hadrian told the healer.

"No you at not 'fine'! You were bitten by a Werewolf for Merlin's sake! Now lie still, this will sting just a tad." The healer yelled at him.

The boy complied, not wanting to anger her farther. She tends to be very scary when you don't listen.

A few minutes later Dumbledore came through the wooden doors, with Severus and McGonagall trailing behind him.

"Remus what happened? It's worrying when you hear about a student getting bit." Dumbledore eyed him.

"I was running around when I smelt something amazing. I followed the source and lost control. I attacked Hadrian and he spent the night with me in wolf form. When the moon went down, I brought him here." Remus watched Dumbledore's reaction, startled when he started laughing.

"Remus that wasn't just anything you were smelling. It was your mates scent. Now tell me: what rank are you and Hadrian?" Dumbledore had a amused twinkle in his eye. 'I thought he would at least know what it meant.' The old man thought.

"Hadrian is a Alpha and I'm a Beta. Wait- Are you meaning to tell me he's my mate?" Remus was taken-aback with this information.

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you. Hadrian is your Dominant. The first person a Submissive bites is usually their Dominant." The bearded man had a knowing glint in his eyes.

Remus's eyes widened. 'Hadrian's my mate? What if he doesn't like me like that? What if he's disgusted by me?' Remus was terrified he would be rejected.

"Calm down M'boy. He won't reject you. In fact he loves you already. Most people would be terrified of their attacker, but Hadrian let you bring him here." Just as Dumbledore stopped speaking, Hadrian opened his eyes.

"Hi Remus." He said horsley. His mouth felt like the desert.

"Let's give them a moment. I'll see you in the morning Remus, Hadrian." With that Dumbledore left the room, the others following quickly.

"How'd you sleep?" Remus was worried. Most people are in lots of pain after their first transformation.

"Fine. What'd I miss?" Hadrian knew what was said. He had been awake the whole time.

"Well hmm... How to put it..." Remus trailed off, lost in thought.

"How to put the fact that you're mate lightly so I don't reject you?" Hadrian wondered aloud.

"I thought you were asleep?" Remus was kinda upset. His mate didn't want to hear the news with him.

"Come here." Hadrian patted the space next to him.

Remus carefully climbed in next to him, cuddling into his side.

"You know I wouldn't ever reject you? I love you. I always have. I felt it when I first saw you. I knew you were my mate. I've been trying to find a way tell you for a while now." Hadrian put his arms around the older Werewolf.

Remus was surprised to say the least. His mate had just accepted him! "I love you too." He said, sleepily.

"Sleep. Dream of great thing. I'll always be right here next to you. Okay?" He asked the wolf.

"Okay Hadrian." Remus closed his eyes and was asleep in moments.

Hadrian sighed and pressed a kiss to his mates forehead, then falling asleep himself.

Dumbledore and the others stood in the doorway, making bets on when the wedding would be and when the first child would be born.


End file.
